Prefect Duties
by thelightningstrike
Summary: OLD. Ron & Hermione Fluff. Ron POV. Seven Chapters. Please R&R, sorry for crap summary. All belongs to JKR. :D
1. Prefect Duties

She was reading a book when we came in

She was reading a book when we came in. Harry sat next to her, and I sat opposite.

"What are you reading?" I asked, staring at the book on her lap, it had a shocking pink dustcover and didn't look like anything she would usually read.

"Oh!" she was startled, "I didn't notice you come in! Er- nothing- just- nothing," she said, blushing, hastily shoving the book back into her bag.

"No, tell us," laughed Harry, reached for her bag.

"No! Harry, don't. How was Quidditch practise?"

"Ron was brilliant."

"I was bloody crap. I resign, mate. Please, let me resign."

"Ron- shut up. I'm captain, I decide who resigns."

"But…"

"Ronald Weasley, don't be ridiculous. I was watching you through the window and…" she blushed, her pale skin turning a pretty pink.

"You were watching- me?"

"No, not you, I mean I was watching the whole _team_, not you, beside the point completely, I wasn't watching you, I just observed… I'm going to bed. Goodnight boys."

"Hermione!" Harry and I exchanged a glance as she stormed up the stairs, not looking back.

"She was watching you. Good sign."

Now it was my turn to blush. "Shut up."

"No, I'm serious. I was watching Ginny study the other day, and I was thinking, Wow…"

"I don't want to know your explicit thoughts about my sister, Harry."

"Er- yeah, right, sorry." He reddened, picked up his broomstick and made for the stairs. "I think you might have a chance with Hermione, you know, Ron, OUCH! What did you do that for?!"

My well aimed quill hit him in his forehead, splattering ink over his face. "Harry. I don't love Hermione. QUIT IT!"

"Ok , ok! I'm gonna go meet Ginny in the library, she has studying to do and I'm helping."

I snorted. "Sure you are."

Harry grinned slightly, and ran up the stairs, wiping his face on his sleeve as he went.

So he knows. He can tell I'm in love with her. Well that's just great. Oh god. I hope she can't tell.

I stare into the fire moodily, trying to work it out. Her face enters my head, the smile she gave me when I first made keeper. I'll never forget that smile, her hair blowing gracefully in the wind, her deep brown eyes dancing with admiration, and her smile. Her breathtaking smile: shining with her sparkling white teeth, her sweet, strawberry scented breath. Dammit Ron! Don't think about that. You'll just get yourself worked up on why that smile isn't yours.

Harry appears at the foot of the stairs, face washed and smelling of some sort of cologne. "Did you borrow my cologne?" I asked, one eyebrow raised.

"As if I'd borrow yours. I have my own, you know. A kind that doesn't smell like wet dog." He smirked and scrambled out of the portrait hole. I looked back at the fire, frowning.

My thoughts quickly returned to her. I could picture us walking down a corridor, hand in hand. Then her in a long white dress, leaning forward to kiss me. Then her in a hospital bed, holding out a baby with red hair… argh. I've got to stop this. I have to take my mind off her. I pulled a random book off of the table in front of me and began to read. Some sort of muggle love story. I tossed it aside, sickened. It reminded me too much of her.

I put my head in my hands, thinking. If only I could, work up the courage to ask… but I daren't. It would never work. She has studying to do, I have Quidditch. She thinks I'm stupid, anyway. She probably thinks of me as a _brother_, for Merlin's sake.

Suddenly I hear light, rapid footsteps coming down the girl's staircase. I don't look up, hoping it's not Lavender.

"Ron?" says a voice, to sweet and kind to be Lavender.

"'Mione. What are you doing up?" she looks so delicate, her hair a mess from no doubt tossing and turning.

"Can't sleep. I- er- hoped you'd be up."

"Really, why?"

"I wanted to ask… or to _tell _you something." The look on her face had me entranced. Suddenly I wanted this waiting to be over. I want to tell her the truth.

"Oh… umm, me- me too."

"You go first."

Go on Ron, she's invited you to say it. Out with it. Go on. "No, you." Dammit! You have no courage at all.

"Er… ok then. I just wondered if… you and I, umm, no, really, you should go first."

"Er, yeah, ok then. I was just wondering if…" that's it Ron, say it, come on, "I was just wondering, if, you'd like to, I mean we could," come on Ron! Say it!

"If we could…"

"Yes, Ron?" now I noticed how much shorter she was than me, and how she had to look up at me through her long black eyelashes. How I wished I could lift her up to eye level and kiss her.

"Yes. Umm. Do you want to… I mean… you don't have to, but could we, er, have-a-chat-about-our-prefects-duties?" I said the last part in a rush. No, Ron! You idiot! You should have asked her to go out with you! You should have kissed her!

"Umm, sure. Tomorrow, then. I'd… better go back to bed now," she faked a yawn, the light gone from her eyes, "I'm so tired, and I have a lot of homework to do tomorrow."

"Yeah, night, Hermione."

"Goodnight Ron."

You fool. You've well and truly lost her. She'll never want you now.

Aww. Poor Ron. Should I write more? Please review and tell, but I think I might leave as a one-shot.  
I really appreciate reviews, by the way, they make my day, and I always reply!  
CullenCrazy32


	2. Gone

I don't know what time I went to bed. I just remember Harry and Ginny, coming in giggling, and finding me on the floor. Harry didn't say what state I was in.

I couldn't look at Hermione at breakfast. I avoided her eyes and answered her questions with single words. I was glad to get to divination.

But now it's Potions, and I have to see her. I have to sit at the same table as her, just inches away. Just inches away from the smell of her hair, and her light, feathery voice. She might brush my arm accidentally.

"Harry, mate, I think I'm gonna be sick. Just… tell Snape I'm in the hospital wing getting a sickness cure, will you?"

A flash of concern lights up his face as he answers "You sure you don't want me to come? I don't mind missing potions."

I heave suddenly, "No, no, you go on, what about, H-H-Hermione." The last word seems to get stuck in my throat. Before he can answer I bolt to the toilets."

I stare at myself in the mirror, leaning on the sink. Who am I kidding? Why on Earth would she like me? I'd lulled myself into thinking that I had the bravery to ask her in our "Prefect Duties" talk. But I can't. How can someone so individually beautiful and charismatic like someone so bland and boring? Look at my stupid trademark red Weasley hair. I wish I had black hair, like Harry's. I wish I _was _Harry. Surely if I looked like him she'd go for me. You know, the whole Boy Who Lived thing; the looks, the Quidditch Captaincy, the bravery, the _money_, the social skills. It all comes down to money, which I haven't much of. Surely she'll marry someone very rich and dashing in the end. I don't have a look in.

I've got to pull myself together. I splash my face, and grab some of my "Wet Dog" cologne from my bag. At least I smell better now. Marginally.

In Potions Snape sneers at me but takes my white complexion for honest sickness. He gestures a hand to my seat without saying anything. I throw my bag down in the seat next to Harry and get out my ingredients. He and Hermione are busy chatting about something. I catch "last night" and "what should I do?" and groan. She's asking him what to do. Please don't tell her to let me down gently.

"Tell him." Oh god. She's going to let me down gently. I can't take it.

"Oh, hey Ron, feeling better?" says Harry, finally noticing I've arrived.

"Are you ok, Ron? Harry told me you practically ran to the hospital wing!"

I avoid her eyes. "I don't feel much better, no. I think I'm coming down with something serious, actually."

"Aww. Is there anything we can do?"

The softness in her voice made it worse. "No."

In a very tactical change of subject, Harry said "So what was that book you were reading last night?"

"Harry!" she feverishly added bubotuber pus to her potion, which thickened instantly. "I thought you'd forgotten about that!"

"No, and neither have I." I said, shocking myself. Sudden bravery, at last.

"Well, it's nothing- just shut up about it, ok?"

Harry and I smirked, "Sure…" I said.

"But we won't forget about it," Harry smirked.

This was followed by an indistinct mutter of "_boys_", and then "Weasley, Potter, ten points from Gryffindor apiece for smirking in class."

"I swear he makes these up."

"And ten more for insolence, Weasley."

In the common room that night it's worse. Harry and Ginny have gone for a walk somewhere, so that leaves me and Hermione to talk about the prefect duties I stupidly mentioned.

"So what did you want to ask about the prefect duties?" she asks brightly.

"Oh- er… just, do you, er, do you think we're doing enough?" Quit with the stuttering!

"Oh, umm, well, yes, really. I mean, if you don't feel as if we're doing enough than I could probably speak to the head boy or girl and arrange a patrol for us if you really want."

She must have seen the horror in my eyes, because instantly after she said, "But of course that's rather a stupid idea, don't you think? We have enough to do as it is."

"Er- yeah." Awkward silence.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about on this subject?"

I can feel my face reddening. How it must clash with my hair. Her eyes flick from my face to my hair now, probably thinking the same thing. She's probably doing her best to suppress a smirk. "Yeah, that's all."

She's biting her lip. "Then I think I really should, er- tell you something." Oh Merlin. Here comes the gentle letdown.

"Ok, shoot." I try to say, but it comes out in a strangled grunt.

"Sorry?"

I gesture for her to carry on, and rest my head on one hand, staring at the floor. Here it comes…

She leans forward, chewing on her bottom lip. I want to snatch her hand away and kiss her, so that her perfect rosebud lips are not ruined. But I don't have the guts.

"Ron," she starts, evidently carefully weighing out each word so as not to offend me, "in light of, er- recent events, I have, umm, presumed, that perhaps, er- you and I have become, or sorry, we have, begun to perceive each other as, well, friends of course, but, correct me if I'm wrong and I'll never speak of it again- maybe, maybe we would benefit from, becoming, perhaps," she frowned, took a deep breath, and said, "more than friends?"

"Don't worry, Hermione, I don't love you and I'll stop badgering you," I said irritably, still staring at the floor, then-

"More than friends?" I said with a start, head snapping up.

She was gone.

_Sorry, this took me ages to write! The next thing I'll do is write both chapters in Hermiones POV in a story entitled "Prefect Duties- Hermione POV" so that you don't get confused :D  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter:  
xXLilyxPeacockXx; ZemISHly; Potter's Angels; EmpressYam; Elfwarden; Xx.Siriusly.Lily.xX & IheartHP95! You guys were so supportive and helped a lot! Thanks!  
CullenCrazy32_


	3. Author's Mad Rambling Note

Hi

Hi!

Sorry, this is just a boring author's note, not another chapter! (But I'll make it like a conversation so it's more interesting).

Speculative boos from the crowd

Yes, I know, I promised I'd update, and I have! Honest! My Fic is just under a different name, silly!

So now we have Prefect Duties- Ron's POV, which you are reading now, and then, if you click on the little CullenCrazy32 bit at the top and scroll down, you'll find, drum roll please, Prefect Duties- Hermione's POV!

Isn't that amazing?

"No, not really," yells tall gangly red haired member of crowd, "I want it to be all about me!"

Well sorry, Ron, but it's not. 'Cause Hermione wants her say!

"Yeah! Thanks Molly- what a great idea!"

Thanks Hermione, and it's all thanks to IheartHP95 for the idea, so thank you!

Well yeah, I've rambled on enough now.

"Too right, and you haven't even mentioned me!" cries thin boy with messy black hair and glasses covering spectacular green eyes.

Oh, sorry Harry, I'll mention you now and just say isn't Harry absolutely great?

"Oi!"

And Ron!

"Hmph!"

And Hermione, too.

Now all you dedicated readers can see that I'm well and truly mental now, and are probably running away with scared looks on your faces. Sorry.

Please review, though, before you run for your lives!

Peace & Love,

Molly

Or more famously- or should I say infamously- known as CullenCrazy32


	4. What If?

My head is reeling from what I've just heard. Hermione, Hermione wants to be more than friends with me! But I've blown it, anyway. I replay my parting words in my mind.

_"Don't worry, Hermione, I don't love you and I'll stop badgering you," I said irritably, still staring at the floor, then-_

_"More than friends?" I said with a start, head snapping up._

Yep, you've blown it Ron. That's it, relationship with Hermione, as friends or not, over. I can't believe I could be so _stupid_.

I move to the bottom of the girls' staircase and sit down, cross-legged in front of it, waiting for someone to come down. What must she be thinking now? Well, she won't want to be more than friends anymore, _that_ I'm certain of. Then I feel a stab of pain; maybe she won't even want to be _friends _anymore, full stop. Oh Merlin, I couldn't bear that. To lose her altogether, because of a stupid misunderstanding? I couldn't take it.

I stand up and start pacing, trying to formulate a plan in my hectic mind. As long as I can somehow put it across to her that I am in fact in love with her, yes, I'm sure it's love, now, _that's _never been more clear. But how? How can I tell her? She won't believe me, for starters. She'll probably think I'm just trying to be nice. She'll wave me off and get back to whichever book she's reading.

I could write a letter, maybe. A long letter, explaining everything, how I feel, the misunderstanding, how does she feel? No. She's rip it up and toss it into the fire; I've seen her do that with one of Krum's. No, a letter would definitely complicate things. So what can I do?

Harry! I could get Harry to explain it to her! Yeah, that'd work! She knows Harry's my best friend, he wouldn't… dammit. He wouldn't want us to stop being friends. She'd think I was just doing anything to keep us all friends. Ok, so not Harry, but maybe some other objective third party person? Seamus or Dean? No, they never speak to Hermione anyway. Neville? He'd probably botch it up and tell her I hate her. Luna! For the first time that night I was actually close to laughing. How could I even consider _Luna_, after I'd thought no on Neville? I won't even go there with Luna. Lavender? Oh yeah, that's still a bit of a rough patch, ever since… but I don't want to think about that. Parvati? Merlin, no way, if I told Parvati half the school would know before Hermione did!

Well who, then? It has to be someone else, someone she trusts and admires. Admires… well, there's no teacher that'd tell Hermione I love her, is there? Even if there was, I doubt she'd listen even then. Trusts… I think she trusts me, actually, but not anymore, obviously. If only I'd just admitted it to her face, I wouldn't be in this mess. I wouldn't be pacing alone in the common room at the bottom of the girls' staircase, and she wouldn't be up there alone.

Ginny! Oh, yes, of course! She trusts and admires Ginny! She knows Ginny would never lie _to _her or _for _me! Perfect! She could just ask her for a word and then tell her everything! Oh Merlin, I've got to find her!

I run to the portrait hole and my leg is halfway through it when I realise- what if Hermione hears all this, but doesn't want to go out with me anyway? What if she was only joking when she'd said that she wanted to be more than friends? What if…?

Oh Merlin, it's too dreadful to think about. I pull my leg reluctantly back through the portrait hole ("That's right, I don't mind being disturbed! Swing me back and forth with your leg all you want!"), and throw myself down in an armchair. This is awful. I've ruined the great friendship we had, and any future we would have had, just by being stupid. Well, that's just great, Ron. Bloody perfect.

I put my head in my hands again, groaning. This is getting really out of hand now. I feel a hot tear fall to the floor, and wipe my eyes furiously. Being a cry-baby will get me nowhere.

I must have fallen asleep eventually, because I wake up to the sound of Ginny's voice, "Not Ron, _again_," and see two figures emerge from under the invisibility cloak. I don't acknowledge them, and instead stare moodily at the floor.

"What's up, Won-Won?" laughs Ginny, putting a hand on my shoulder. I shake it off angrily and bat her away.

"Ron?" says Harry, sounding worried, "What's happened?"

There's a long pause, before I finally have the guts to say "Hermione. She told me she wanted to be more than friends and I misunderstood. She was gone before I realised what she'd meant." My voice comes out dull and flat.

"How could you not have-?" starts Ginny, but Harry holds up a hand to silence her.

"You misunderstood. You didn't say anything, er- horrible, did you?"

I tell them the entirety of the conversation. When I finish, Ginny groans and kneels at my feet, and Harry flops down in the chair opposite me.

"So now she thinks you-?"

"Don't like her, yeah." I say bitterly, resenting myself.

"Oh Merlin," says Ginny softly, and Harry lets out a low whistle.

"Helpful, guys."

"Sorry, sorry, do you think there's anything we can do? Could I maybe, I dunno, talk to Hermione for you?" asks Harry.

"I thought if you did it she'd probably think I just told you to say it so we'd all be the best of friends again."

"Oh, yeah, that's probably true," says Harry, frowning.

"But if I…"

"I've already thought of you, Gin."

"What's wrong with me doing it?" she says indignantly.

"Nothing, nothing, it's just; I think that she probably hates me now anyway."

"Don't be a prat, Ron," Ginny laughs.

"I'm not! She'll never want to speak to me again!"

"Ron, calm down, it's not half as bad as that." Harry puts a head on one hand, evidently thinking hard.

We sit there for ages in silence.

"Well, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning," I grunt, and slope off upstairs.

"I'm still going to say something to her," I hear Ginny say.

"But what if…?"

"I don't care, they've been waiting too long to get together, it's time for me to intervene."

I don't want to hear anymore. I know Harry's exactly right. "What if…?" Anything could happen. I just can't risk one of the "What if…?"'s from coming true.

_Ooh, Ginny's intervening! Thanks for the idea from elfwarden! You reviewer's rock! There's gonna be a special mention after the fifth chapter of this for all of you guys that are standing by my fic! Next chapter in Hermione's POV, probably posting soon. Look out for it! Thanks so much,  
CullenCrazy32  
P.S You know I love it when you review!_


	5. A Little Make Believe

* * *

_Okay, I took a hell of a long time to update, I know, but this chapter has Ron/Hermione action! You'll have to read on to find out if it's good or bad action though! Next chapter will be in Hermione's POV. Just so you guys know, I'm planning to finish this fic soon and start another. I'll tie up all the loose ends though, don't worry. I'm thinking of doing about three more chapter in both POV's after this one, though! And then onto another fic. Any ideas who for? PM or review! And, you guys know I love it when you review this, it really makes my day! A million thanks if you do! Molly x_

* * *

I wake up early the next morning, thankfully, dress quickly and shoulder my broom. I'm not going to see Hermione today if I can help it, to leave time for it to die down.

I check the common room for her but no one is there, I've got up so early. It's full of eerie shadows though, cast by the remaining glowing embers of the fire. I look through the window and see that the sky is full of clouds, a few patches of light dotted here and there. Perfect for a day I want to be nothing but a shadow.

I clamber through the portrait hole and decide to skip breakfast, so head in the vague direction of the Entrance Hall. Every time I see a girl-shaped shadow, I jump and turn the other way. It takes me almost half an hour just to get to the entrance hall, but I suppose it's worth it just to have this alone time.

I trudge through the doors and down to the pitch, trying not to think. It works for a while, because I'm really concentrating on not being seen. Thank Merlin it's a Saturday.

I don't bother changing into my Quidditch robes, but just kick off straight away, zooming as far as I can into the clouded sky. It appears I'm not the only one hiding away today; the sun never attempts to break free of the clouds, only every so often sending a ray of light past. The feeble light and the grey sky are welcoming to me; I feel free of everything, and the weight lifts off my shoulders as I shoot over the treetops of the forest, without a care in the world.

When I've gone so far over the dark forest I don't know roughly what's below, I turn round and head back to the pitch. It feels at first like all the stress I'd felt had left me in the past hour, and I felt almost happy.

But then my feet touch down on the ground, and it all comes flooding back. I walk slowly, begrudgingly, to the beech tree by the lake, and sit under its boughs.

I check my watch. 8 am. She'll be up by now, I bet. Gone to the library to read; or talking about what happened with Harry and Ginny. Maybe Ginny can knock some sense into her; make her realise how I truly feel.

If only I'd just asked her that night. If I had; she might have been sat with me now. But it's all ifs. If I had done this, if I had done that. The fact is, I didn't, and I can't change the past.

I brood about this for a while, thinking of different things I could do to make this all better. I can't think of anything- I haven't got her brains, after all. She'd fix this, if only she weren't in the middle of it, just like she fixed Harry and Ginny.

I'm so caught up in my thoughts that I don't notice Harry walk up to me until he plonks himself down beside me.

I continue to stare out towards the lake, ignoring him.

"Ron…"

Silence.

"Ginny's gone to talk to her. It might help the situation if you weren't out here in the rain and were in the common room, waiting to talk to Hermione."

I hadn't noticed it was raining. Now I feel the light pitter patter, leaving a wet trail on my skin, enhancing the smell of the nature surrounding me.

"Please, mate, just come back up to the castle."

I didn't want to move. I wanted to stay and appreciate the gloomy beauty of the day. Depression never felt so good, knowing the weather was behind me too.

"Ron?"

Yep, that's me. Depressed and wanting to be _alone_.

"Fine," says Harry angrily, "fine, I'll just go, shall I?"

If you want. I like the peace and quiet, after all.

He starts to stand up, and then thinks better of it. "I do know how you feel, Ron," he says quietly.

"How can you?" I blurt out before I can stop myself, "how can you possibly know, when you _always _get the girl. Look at Cho, look at Ginny. They both fell at your feet." A particular splash of rain lands on the palm of my hand, I watch it slide down to the cracks between my fingers, soothing me.

There's an uncomfortable silence. "I know, Ron, not because I've been through this, of course not, but because I've had a similar experience. Cho- you can't imagine how it felt seeing her with Cedric all the time, and then Ginny with Dean, I mean, it's just, unrequited love, isn't it?" He pulls the hood of his cloaker tighter over his head, shielding himself from the rain.

I raise my eyebrow questioningly, and throw off my heavy cloak, leaving my bare arms to embrace the rain.

"You know, the old muggle sob-story. You love someone, they love someone else. You usually end up with them in the end, you know, and then all this pain was, er- sort of, umm, well, worth it?" It sounded like a question. I think he was testing my reaction, because he sat back slightly, maybe fearing some sort of punch.

Instead I just sigh. "But how long do I have to wait?" I mumble, watching the rain fall steadily onto the surface of the lake.

"Umm, well, I'm sure it won't be long, I suppose…" He'd thought it a direct question.

I gave a hollow laugh.

"Look, come on Ron, let's go and play a bit of Quidditch. I'm sure we can round up a team…" he looked longingly back towards the pitch.

"No, it's fine. You go, I'll just- stay here."

He eyes my now sodden t-shirt and robe. I supress a shiver. "At least come back up to the castle."

"Fine, if it makes you happy," I snap, but get up nonetheless.

We walk back in silence, me dragging my feet. Harry pauses in the Entrance Hall and looks toward the Great Hall, I nod and he dashes in and comes out clutching a stack of toast and an apple. My arms burn in the heat of the Entrance Hall, and I long to be back outside, soothed by the gentle rain.

"Sorry," he apologises, grinning, "I didn't eat…"

"Neither did I."

"Well, here then," he says, offering me a slice.

"No, I don't want anything, thanks."

"Ok, but you don't mind if I?"

"Go ahead."

He nods and chews the toast thoughtfully as we climb the stairs. Suddenly he shoves me off the stairs and down a corridor, directing me with his wand. I don't bother to question him or to pull out my own wand, but just trudge along beside him. He points to an open classroom door and ushers me in.

Ginny is sat alone at a desk, twiddling her wand between her fingers.

"Harry! I tried, I honestly did, she just wouldn't…" she lets her sentence die and walks over to wrap her arms around… me.

"Wha-?"

"Oh Ron, I'm so sorry, I tried to talk to Hermione, I told Harry to fetch you and come here, because I was conceited enough to think she'd actually come…" she buries her head in my shoulder, muttering "sorry, sorry, sorry" under her breath.

"Umm, Gin?" I say hesitantly, patting her on the back, "I wasn't expecting any of this to work, so I'm not bothered, honest. And, could you get off? I'm kind of wet."

Harry, who until now was hovering uncomfortably in the background, munching his apple, comes forward to relieve me of Ginny. He slips his arm round her and says "Look, it's all going to be ok, I know it. Don't worry, Ginny, we'll sort it."

I decide to leave them to it and walk slowly back upstairs to the common room.

As soon as I step through the portrait hole I can tell I've been tricked. In a chair by the fire sits someone with unmistakeable bushy hair. I'm about to say something awkwardly when I notice the steady rise and fall of her chest, and he closed eyes; she's sleeping. I walk quietly up to her and sit opposite, ignoring the shiver of cold down my spine. I watch her for a while, drinking in her innocence, knowing that she's happy in sleep. For now I can pretend that everything is ok, that this is my girlfriend and I'm about to wake her up and kiss her; a little make believe never hurt anyone, did it?

After watching her for as long as I dared, I take my broom upstairs, swap it for my bag and come back down. I look out of the window and notice that in my absence the rain has changed into a heavy storm, and Hermione's gone.

Without thinking or trying to rationalise what I'm doing, I drop my bag and run. I run along the corridors and down the staircases, my feet beating the familiar track. I don't know how I know where she is. She might not even be there, but I remember…

Along the gravel I skid and slide, running faster and faster, just hoping to get there in time. I can hear the storm raging and the rain is once more pelting my bare arms. Yes, I turn the corner, I can see a figure, the closer I get, the clearer, yes, sat at the end of the courtyard on the bench under the shade of the Elm- Hermione.

I don't stop running until halfway across the courtyard when she notices me. I slip and tumble forwards onto the slate, the rain turning into hail now, but I don't care.

I scramble up and continue to run towards her, stopping a few short feet away, hail bouncing off my skin in all directions.

"Hermione,"

"How did you know I was here?"

"I remembered when you came here last, when…"

"My grandmother,"

"Yeah, and I just came to say…"

"Look, whatever Ginny's told you to come and say, just save it, Ron, ok?"

"What? No, Ginny has told me anything!"

"Let's just make believe that this whole episode never happened, ok? I want to go back to how we were." The hail continues to pound my skin, but I'm numb now.

"I…"

"Yes, I know, I want us to be friends again. So lets just go back up to the castle and start tomorrow as just another day where we bicker and I lecture you about homework and you make me laugh. Does that sound good to you? It does to me," she sighs openly, getting up.  
"But…"

"I want to go back to how we were, Ron."

"Well, if that makes you happy."

"Believe me, it does."

"Shall we go back to the castle then? Up for some bickering?"

"Most definitely," she smiles half-heartedly, "so have you done that Potions homework yet? It's due in Monday, you know."

"Uhh, no."

"Ron! You need to do it as soon as we get back, I'll help you with the introduction, not the rest though, I wonder…" I let her carry on, only half listening.

Whoever said a little make-believe never hurt anyone, was very, very wrong.


	6. Unexpected Help

_Wow, I finally finished this chapter! I really struggled to think of a plot for this chapter, and then it hit me and I finished writing it today! The boring is beginning, I know, but trust me, the ending isn't! Speaking of "trust me", I have a new fic, (posted today) called Trust Me, about Remus and Tonks and how they got together, so if you liked this, you'll probably like that too. Why not take a look? Anyways, back to this. Well, all I can say now is enjoy, and of course **READ & REVIEW**! Thanks to all the people who reviewed last time, I love you all! Molly x_

She rambles on about the damn Potions homework all the way back to the common room, then sits down beside Ginny and comes to a stop.

Harry looks at me questioningly and Ginny starts to speak, but Hermione butts in. "We've decided to forget everything that's happened in the last few days and carry on as normal," she says abruptly, and then switches back to berating me about the Potions homework.

Harry and Ginny both raise their eyebrows at me and then each other- I just slump into my seat, cradling my head in my hands.

"Yes, Hermione, I'll do it tomorrow, ok?" I say wearily, looking up. She blushes, and starts talking to Ginny, and Harry moves to sit closer to me.

"What happened?" he asks in an undertone.

"Exactly what she told you. She said she just wants to be friends and 'make believe' that none of this ever happened."

"And you're not happy with it?"

"Obviously, but what can I do?"

Harry's brow creases. "I dunno, mate."

"And neither do I, so I suppose I'll just have to go with the stupid make believe."

"Guess so."

"I'm gonna get off to bed now, night, everyone," I say loudly, and raise a hand as I walk away.

"I'll be up in a bit," says Harry, watching me go.

"Night!" Ginny says cheerily, waving.

"Sleep tight, Ron," mutters Hermione, staring at the floor, her voice barely audible.

In the dormitory I get changed and get into my four poster, tugging the hangings shut. I lie for a while, brooding, then roll onto my side and into the black.

"Good morning, Ron," says Hermione as I approach the Gryffindor table with Harry, "and you, Harry" she adds, before taking a bite out of her strawberry jam covered toast.

"Hey, Hermione," grins Harry, sitting down opposite her and helping himself to bacon.

"Morning," I mumble, and sit down beside him, dragging a plate of kippers towards me.

"What are we doing today then?" asks Harry as Hermione disappears behind The Daily Prophet.

"_Ron's _doing his potions homework, aren't you?" says a muffled voice from behind the paper.

I roll my eyes at Harry, "Yes, I am, but that'll only take a bit, are you doing Quidditch Practice today?"

"I was thinking about it, yeah, shall I gather up the team while you're doing your homework? You can copy mine if you want, I finished it yesterday. Then we can meet at the pitch at like, two?"

"Sounds good, and yeah, if you don't mind, I will copy yours."

There's a loud ruffling of papers and an obvious cough. Harry and I smirk. "Ok, ok, I'll put it in my own words, just using your general ideas."

"That's better," mutters Hermione.

The rest of breakfast passes with Harry and I discussing tactics while Hermione peruses the paper, then I head for the library alone after collecting Harry's potions essay.

I plough through it, only pausing to check a fact or figure, and then finally finish. It's not two yet, so I decide to drop my books off in the common room and go and find Harry so that we can walk down to the pitch together.

I'm walking along a corridor thinking about a new move Harry's promised to teach me when I see a figure walking towards me.

"Lavender, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Parvati."

"I was, but now I've come to find you. Want to go for a walk?"

I look at her, puzzled, and she smiles. "Sure… let me just drop off my books."

"Ok, yeah, I'll go with you and we'll talk on the way."

"Come on then," I say, gesturing for her to start walking.

"So what's up?" I ask warily.

"Well, I was just wondering- are you planning on sorting this with Hermione out? I mean, I overheard Ginny and Harry talking about your situation… and I just wondered…"

I groan. "Not this again."

"Well look, Ron, I thought it was time to take it into my own hands. _You _obviously can't handle your own love life so maybe I can."

"Lavender, I'm sorry but the person I need least help from is you. Sorry."

Lavender looks affronted, but determined. "No, actually, the person you'd need least help from on a subject like this is someone who has no experience in relationships at all, like Neville." She laughs callously, but sweetly. "I think it's the least you can do to let me help you after what you did to me." Oh Merlin, not the victim thing again.

"Sorry." I say quietly.

"That's ok. Now, what I was thinking is, do you really need to be with Hermione at all?" At my incredulous look, she started. "Ok, ok, sorry, er, ok, I have a new idea. How about you buy her some flowers, or, er, write her a letter, or, brew up a love potion…"

"What!?"

"Ron, if it worked for the drummer of the weird sisters and that vampire she was intent on marrying then why shouldn't it work for you?"

"I want Hermione to love me for me, not because I've bewitched her to! I could never do that to her! How could you even suggest that?"

Lavender shrugged. "Just an idea."

I scowled. I wanted to walk away, to leave her standing there alone, but I didn't dare, so I just stared at her.

She seemed to know, though. "Moving on, anyways, so yeah, writing a letter seems a good idea, or just simply telling her how you feel. You could find a quiet spot in the grounds, or an empty classroom and just tell her…"

"But Lavender, all the stuff I have to say, she just won't listen. She doesn't care." We had reached the portrait hole now and were stood in front of it.

"I'm sure she does. She was really upset when we were together." Lavender sniffed.

"No, Lavender, because Hermione isn't like all those other girls, like you, for example, who'll believe anything. If I said-" Lavender gave the password and the door swung open, "I love you, Lavender, you'd definitely…"

There was a gasp, and I looked up. The common room was empty apart from one person, the worst person to hear what I'd just said.

"L-lavender? You love- you love Lavender?" Hermione was stood just a few feet away, trembling, tears in her eyes.

"Wha- no! No of course not!" I looked at Lavender in desperation, she looked maliciously pleased.

"I just heard you. I just heard you say, "I love you, Lavender,"" Hermione said softly.

"No, no, please, I was…Lavender?" I appealed to her, looking sideways.

"You did say it, Ron; we just can't deny the truth." Lavender continued to smile, and turned to Hermione. "He just admitted to me how he wants us to be together again, but in secret, so as not to hurt you. He gave me this, look." And she took from her pocket my Chudley Cannon hat that Harry had given me for Christmas a while ago.

I stared at her incredulously, and then turned to Hermione. "Please, Hermione, I don't know where she got that hat- I- look, I never said any of that. She's lying, can't you see?" I run forward to be closer to her.

"It's ok, I understand. This whole thing, these past few days, it was just a set up- to get me off your back so you can be with Lavender…"Hermione says as Lavender nods.

"No! Honest…"

"That's ok, Ron, don't worry," Hermione made an attempt at a brave smile, "I don't care, honestly. I- I don't love you anyway. That's what- that's what I was on my way to tell you."

My heart was hammering somewhere around my ears. "Hermione- you can't possibly- can't seriously believe…" I sank to my knees, begging, "Please…"

"Calm down, Ron, it's no big deal," she says, but her voice indicates that it is indeed a very big deal. "I'll leave you two to it," she says, and walking round me, she disappears from the common room.

"No, Hermione…" I moan softly, putting my head in my hands. "How could you?" I say bitterly, to Lavender, who hasn't moved.

"Oh, it was quite easy, Ron, to be honest." I heard her walking towards me, and placing a hand on to of my head, she knelt down beside me. She put her lips close to my ear, I could hear her shallow breathing along with my own erratic heartbeat. "That was just the beginning, to show you that no one- and I mean no one- dumps Lavender Brown and gets away with it." She laughs her tinkling, whiny laugh and jumps to her feet. "Oh, and you can have your stupid hat back," she says, and shoves it hard onto my head, ramming it below my ears, so that it covers my eyes, so that it all goes black.

I can still hear her laughter as she skips from the room.

_What a bitch. Sorry I just had to say that haha. Did you enjoy it? If you did, and if you didn't review and tell me why! Thanks for reading! Molly x_


	7. The Letter

_Oh Merlin, there's quite a few things to explain about this chapter.  
Firstly, this is the penultimate chapter in Ron's POV! It was going to actually be the last, but I thought I hadn't given you much warning, so I'll make it clear now, the **next **chapter in Ron's POV will be the **last**, **ever**. Well, maybe not ever. I might do another chapter but not for a while.  
Secondly, I'm terribly sorry about the ending, because I did have the ending of this chapter all planned out as the end of the fic, but as I said, I hadn't given you much warning, so I just had to reshuffle a bit. Therefore, the ending to this chapter isn't very good. _

I lift the hat from my head and throw it away wretchedly. Thank Merlin it's dinner and the common room is empty. I get up quickly and stumble, my head reeling.

I sit down in an arm chair to collect myself, massaging my temples. What in the name of Merlin just happened?

How could Lavender just _lie _like that? How dare she? I don't know what I ever saw in her, I really don't.

Hermione's devastated face swims into my head and it makes me feel worse. I get up again, under the pretence of going to find her, to actually sort all this out, but something catches my eye. There on the floor by the portrait hole is a tightly rolled scroll, sealed with a crimson ribbon. I know I shouldn't but somehow, somehow picking it up feels right. So I do.

I hesitate before untying the ribbon, but do it anyway, and the scroll unfurls easily, which means it can't have been tied up for long. I look at the lines and lines of neat script, and my jaw drops. For two reasons.

One, it's addressed to me.

Two, I recognise the neat handwriting as Hermione's.

After getting over the initial shock, I sit down and begin to read.

_Ron,_

_This was Harry's idea, writing to you. Well, I'm not actually writing to you, because I never intend to send it, but, anyways, thank Harry for this. He suggested that I just write down how I feel, even if I never planned to send it. And he's right, it is helping, even thought I haven't said how I feel just yet. I will now._

_I'm in love with you._

I drop the paper in shock and scramble quickly to retrieve it. I stare at the words, disbelieving. Hermione- in love with me? I continue to read ravenously.

_Yes, I know it's shocking, but I truly am. Gosh, if you ever were to read this- well, you won't, so there's no point getting stressed about it. I love you for so many reasons. I always thought as you as a brother, up until third year, perhaps, when I realised my feelings for you were slightly different than those that I feel for Harry. You're witty, protective, loyal, but also pedantic, facetious and stubborn. I love you for all those reasons. You are exactly what I need. _

Exactly what she-? And I've just let Lavender, _Lavender_ ruin all that…

_I wish I could just tell you all this, face to face, but I can't. In case you reject me._

Reject? What? Why would I reject Hermione?

_Sometimes I sense that there is something between us, that perhaps you feel the same way, or similar. We'll share a look of understanding, and your expression will soften- I'm being silly. Of course you don't love me. I'm all wrong for you. _

If only, if only I could just tell her that she's perfect for me.

_Seeing reason, I know that I would prefer it if we were never to be together, because essentially, I am not a selfish person. I don't want to love you, because I know that if you were taken from me in what we were about to face, I would lose everything. I think that you would be better off without me, and that it would be easier for the both of us, for you, primarily, if I kept this quiet. That way neither of us will get hurt too badly. Well, I will, but as I said, I am not a selfish person. I will have to watch you fall in love with someone else, and I'll have to watch your children grow, not being their mother. But, your happiness will be enough for me. Watching you be happy, I'm sure will compensate for my own happiness. And this is why, by sealing away this letter, I seal away my heart. I love you._

_Yours forever,_

_Hermione._

I notice a tear stain at the bottom of the parchment, next to her name, and my own tear joins it shortly. I can't believe that after all this time; Hermione is in love with me. I can't believe she is selfless enough to give up her own happiness for me. I have to find her- I have something to tell her.

I place the letter carefully inside my robes, into the pocket next to my heart, and climb out of the portrait hole, where I bump into Harry and Ginny, the first to return from dinner.

"Ron! Where were you at dinner, mate?" says Harry, his arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"Yeah, and Hermione wasn't there either. Hey, wait, have you two…?" says Ginny, her intuition flickering.

"No, look I haven't got time to explain properly, but Hermione thinks I'm back together with Lavender, so I have to find her! Have either of you two seen her?"

"Nope, sorry. Want us to help you look?" says Harry.

"Yeah, we'll help, we can split up."

"No, no, I'm the one that has to find her, well, thanks for your help guys, see you, er, wish me luck!"

"Luck!" screams Ginny as I tear off down the corridor.

I head for the library first, because it's all I can think of. Of course, she's not there, so I walk back along the corridors checking random classrooms as I try to think where she can possibly be.

I turn the corner into an empty corridor and see a door slightly open. My heart rate rises as I edge nearer to the door, could it be…?

I walk in slowly, carefully, all set to say my piece…

Just another empty classroom. Where could she be?

A thought pops into my head and I slap my hand to my forehead as I run quickly back to the common room. Inside, I find Harry and Ginny sat laughing about something and rush over to them.

"Harry, I can't find her, just wondered, perhaps, the Map?" I say, having to pause because of my shortness of breath.

"Oh yes, of course! I'll just go get it, I'll be one second," he says before legging it upstairs.

I fall backwards into a chair, and lean back, panting.

"What's brought all this on?" says Ginny, and I reach into my robes and throw her the letter as an answer.

She reads it quickly and her eyes widen more and more as she reads it, her mouth in an "o".

"What are you going to tell her, Ron?" she says softly, looking up at me.

"That I love her, of course! What else?" I say incredulously.

Surprisingly, Ginny looks doubtful. "I don't think you should."

"WHAT!? Why?"

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but it seems that in this letter she would rather it if you were just friends, even though she loves you," she says warily, watching me.

I falter. "Y-you, you think so?"

"It seems… it seems that she loves you too much to lose you, so she's forcing herself to fall out of love with you."

"I didn't- I didn't look at it that way." All my hope is ebbing away.

"I think that's the way she wants you to look at it, judging by the contents of this letter."

Suddenly Harry appears, brandishing the Map in my face. "She's on this floor, a few corridors away, pacing in this room here." He points and grins.

I don't smile back. I just stare at her dot, feeling more dejected than ever.

"What's wrong? I've just shown you where she is, go!" Harry says, oblivious.

Ginny holds out the letter, he takes it and sits down, puzzled.

"Just read," Ginny sighs.

I watch Hermione's dot glumly while he reads.

"What does it mean?"

"It means she loves him, but doesn't want to, because she's afraid of losing him. She would rather see him be happy with someone else than have him and lose him. She says, and I quote, she's all wrong for him."

"What? Anyone can see- they're perfect for each other!"

Ginny shrugs. "I think Hermione would rather be left alone right now."

Harry turns to me. "How do you feel about this?"

"I want only what she wants."

"But- but that's stupid! You're both in love with each other!" He looks from me to Ginny, disbelieving.

"Ron's right, Harry, it's what she wants."

"Well, I think you're both mental," he says, shaking his head, before muttering, "must be a Weasley thing."

"Just drop it, Harry! This is how it has to be, isn't it, Ron?"

I nod.

"But you love her!"

"But he can't!"

"But she loves him!"

"She doesn't want to!"

"Shut up! Shut up, both of you!" I yell, getting up. "Yes, I love her. But if this is what she wants, this is what she gets."

"I still think you should at least talk to her. Just give her the letter and pretend you haven't read it," suggests Harry.

"That's not a terrible idea, actually. You could just explain that you're not with Lavender and go back to being friends. It's the best option."

"Okay, fine." I say angrily, snatching up the map. "Fine," I say, as I walk away from them.

Finding the room is easy and soon I'm stood just a few feet away from it, bracing myself.

I take a deep breath and walk forward, inches from the door. I knock quietly before saying softly, "Hermione?"

I hear a sniff and the lock clicks open. I take this as my invitation to go inside and I open the door quietly.

Hermione is sat on a far desk, staring absently out of the window, her pale face stained with tears.

I can almost feel my heart snapping in half. "I- I found this, on the floor. I haven't read it, but it was after you left and I knew it wasn't Lavender's- so I presumed- I presumed it was yours."

She doesn't turn around, but continues to stare into the grounds.

"It's a letter, I think."

She makes a slight movement, and then speaks in a clear voice. "You definitely haven't read it?"

I panic. I so badly want to tell the truth, to tell her that I feel the same way. "No, of course not." _Yes, of course I have, and I love you too._

"Good. Could I have it, please?" She holds a hand out towards me, still looking out of the window.  
"Certainly." I walk forward and place it in the palm of her hand, careful not to touch her, and back away.

Her fingers close around it, and she breaths out slowly before putting it in her pocket.

"I-" _love you. _"I, I just wanted to explain, about today, if that's okay?"

She doesn't reply, or give any indication that she's listened, so I plough on.

"Lavender, well, she made all that up. I don't love her, I…" _love you. "_I don't love her at all, and I didn't give her that hat, or tell her I'd take her back. I'm telling the truth here, I promise."

She nods.

"You, you believe me?"

She nods again.

"Would you like me to leave now?"

She turns to face me. "Is that all you have to say?" She looks disappointed.

_No, I need to tell you something. _"I think so."

"Then you can leave."

"Unless you don't want me to…"

"You can leave."

I walk to the door.

"Ron?"

"Yes?" I turn back.

"I know you read it."

"Oh."

"It's okay. I needed you to know, somehow."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"I know I shouldn't have."

"It's fine. Close the door on your way out."

"Right."


	8. The Final

_Oh god, I know what you're all thinking. Finally, right? Lucky this chapter's so aptly named the Final. Yes, this is the LAST chapter in Ron's pov, for a while, anyway. And this is sort of unfinished. The one in Hermione's POV finishes it off for good, because I've decided that actually the final chapters in each one will cover different events, if you get me. Not alternative endings, just different events. There are NO alternative endings to this fic, sorry.  
So read, enjoy and review, for the last time. Thanks._

**The Final**

A light flutters above me. I reach up to catch it, thinking it's a stray snitch, but suddenly it swells, taking on the shape of a face. _Her_ face.

She's so achingly beautiful. I reach out a hand to touch her face, and she smiles widely, inviting me to do so. My finger is an inch from her cheek… and she's gone.

I wake up with a groan and sit up immediately, looking around me. It's still dark, so I check Harry's alarm clock. Three thirty in the morning, the morning of the Quidditch final. Great.

I try to remember my dream, but it's gone from my mind. As is all of yesterday. What happened yesterday?

Oh Merlin. The Lavender/Hermione scenario. Hermione told me in the letter that she loved me. We had the talk in the empty classroom… I left, came back here. I didn't have the guts to tell her I love her too.

I stuff the pillow over my head and try to get back to sleep. I don't want to think anymore.

"Ron? Ron, mate, you've got to wake up! Quidditch final, remember?" Harry's jerking me awake.

"Ow. Yes, yes I _know_, Harry. Don't kill me before the game's even started. What time is it?"

Harry's already dressed. "Nine thirty."

"You left me 'til nine thirty and the game starts at _ten_? Are you _mental_?"

Harry grins. "It's actually eight thirty."

I must have looked murderous, because he launches into speak. "You didn't look like you were going to get up unless I shocked you, so that was my best option. The other one was bringing Ginny up here."

I begin to pull on my clothes as quickly as possible. I don't want bat bogeys flying out of my nose_ today_.

"So, you ready for it? The game?" I ask.

"As I'll ever be, I suppose. I just hope the weather…"

"What? What about the weather?"

"Oh, nothing, just a bit of rain, that's all, I'm sure it'll brighten up."

I finally realised why the curtains were closed. "Show me."

Harry moved in front of the curtains so fast I barely saw him. "It really isn't necessary, Ron…"

"Harry."

"Just a slight shower…"

"Show. Me. _Now_."

"There's really no need…"

I barge past him and wrench open the curtains. At first I can't see anything at all, and then I notice the lightning on the horizon, and hear the rumble of thunder just a few seconds after. Rain whips the windows so that I can barely see out of them.

"You expect _me _to play in_ this_?"

"Ron, calm down. It's not quite as bad as it looks, and I'm sure it'll blow over."

"Harry, it's a storm. And a bloody bad one, too. How can we play _Slytherin_, of all teams, in the _final_, of all games, in this weather?"

Harry's shoulders droop. "I know, and I'm sorry. I just, I can't call a forfeit Ron, you of all people should understand that. I've been psyching the team up for months, getting us ready for this, and now to just call it all off? Take the chance of winning the Quidditch Cup from their deserved grasp? I can't do that to them. I can't do that to you. We have to play. We can only do our best."

I stare at him for a long moment. "Then that's all I can give you."

He smiles. "I knew I could count on you. Thanks mate." He leaves the room before I can reply.

I sit down on my bed and bury my head in my hands. I was nervous enough about this game as it is, and now, with the storm…

I head down for breakfast after a while and Harry smiles at me gratefully as he pushes a plate of bacon towards me. I shake my head and sit down next to Ginny, scanning the table for Hermione. She's not there.

"Where's Hermione?" I ask Ginny casually.

Ginny looks up from the toast she's spreading liberally with egg yolk and tomato sauce- she's always been odd- and looks at me carefully. "I haven't seen her since yesterday, Ron. I assumed…" she trailed off.

They both watch me cautiously. "Neither of you have seen her?" I say in a strangled voice.

"Nope," confirms Harry, "but I'm sure she'll turn up for the game, she always does."

"Yeah," agrees Ginny, "she'd never miss a game. Especially not the final."

I look at the ceiling, which still shows a gloomy sky, and hope fervently that she comes. I can't play without her in the stands. She brings me luck.

"Better be going out…" says Harry.

"Weather doesn't look any better," says Ginny, "but I'm all for it! We'll thrash Slytherin in these conditions- especially Malfoy- he'll be more concerned about getting his hair wet than winning the game."

Harry and I laugh as we get up and start walking from the entrance hall. Harry locks his fingers with Ginny's and she gives him a glowing look which he returns with a kiss. Usually I'd be slipping in between them nonchalantly, pretending not to notice that I'd interrupted them, but I just don't have the energy now. I just feel jealous, and lonely.

Down at the pitch we get changed hurriedly for Harry's pep talk. We all stare at him expectantly, and he begins.

"Umm, well, you all know that this is a really big game for us all, not just me, so I want everyone to try as hard as possible today. I know the weather isn't so good, but if I can find the snitch in it, I think we're good to go. I just thought I'd remind you all how brilliant you are before we play, so, er, here goes.

"Firstly, Ritchie and Jimmy. You're absolutely fantastic beaters, and you've never let one of us get hit. We're counting on you guys to keep us safe and injure (grievously in Malfoy's case) the other team. I know it's asking a lot but you really can be brilliant, so, umm, just do your best, yeah?"

"Right-o, Harry!" calls Ritchie, swinging his bat back and forth like a pendulum.

"Thanks, mate," says Jimmy, grinning. "I'll take out Malfoy."

"Right, okay, so that's you two, umm, next, Katie, Demelza, and Ginny. You're seriously all the best chasers I could ever have hoped for, and I'm so pleased that you've stood by me in playing today, I mean, I know it's difficult for you, being fragile girls and all…"

"Hey!" yelled Demelza.

"Joke! Umm, yeah, but thanks, girls, it really means a lot to me that you're actually braving it all to play for me today. You're all amazing, and I can't thank you enough for the goals you've scored me this year."

Katie cheered while Ginny and Demelza both throw their arms around Harry, Ginny holding on for just that bit longer.

"Er- Gin? Save that for later, yeah?" I interject and she throws me a glare.

Harry laughs. "Okay, Mr Grumpy, your turn. You're pretty good, when you're not grumpy… no, I'm joking. Seriously, though, Ron, without you, I don't know where we'd be, because you're the one who stops the opposing teams from scoring, and you do a great job of it too. You really are my best friend- you didn't have to play today and you did- for me. So thanks.

"So, to conclude, we've got our two fantastic beaters, our three amazing chasers, and our one great keeper, and then me."

"Is this reminiscent of Oliver's speech, Harry?" says Katie. "His little afterthought, 'and me'? Because I think you deserve a bit better than that, doesn't he, team?"

"Yeah, Harry, you're a brilliant seeker," says Jimmy.

"And an astounding captain!"

"You're the best!"

"Yeah, without you we wouldn't be a team," says Ginny seriously, still shooting glares at me.

"Harry, you're one of the best seekers Gryffindor has ever had, and you know it. Now let's go out there and show them just how good we all are!" I say, then hug him awkwardly, to wolf-whistles from the background and Ginny's "Hey!"

Harry nods. "Let's play."

The wind is really blowing up a gale as we step out onto the field and I automatically scan the crowd for Hermione. She's not there.

We gather round Madam Hooch and she repeats the usual final speech, then gets the captains to shake hands and we're off.

I can barely see my hands in front of my face, so it's lucky Ginny has the Quaffle up the other end for the moment. I circle the goals a couple of times to warm me up and then try to focus.

But I can't. Why isn't she here? Like Ginny says- she'd never miss a game, especially the final. I just can't understand why…

The rain is pounding down when I notice a Slytherin chaser heading towards me, Quaffle in hand, a leer on his face. I get ready, preparing myself for his throw, when it sails past me and in through the middle goal. I hear the crowd react, and my face goes red.

"Don't worry about it Ron!" yells Harry, "it's only one goal!"

"So that's 30-10 to Gryffindor and it's Miles Fletcher who gets that first Slytherin goal! And now it's Ginny Weasley with the Quaffle, she passes to Demelza, who passes back to Ginny, who passes to Katie, who passes to Ginny again who SCORES! And it's 40-10 to Gryffindor now!"

I concentrate on Fletcher, who has the Quaffle again, and is speeding towards me. I _have _to save this one. Just pretend that she's cheering me on in the stands…

I manage it, just. It comes flying towards the right hoop and I knock it off course, then dive after it and catch it.

"That's the spirit, Ron!" calls Harry, beaming.

"A superb save from Gryffindor keeper Ron Weasley, who'd have thought that, eh? And that keeps Gryffindor firmly in the lead!"

Grinding my teeth, I scan the crowd again. She still isn't there, and I don't think I can keep pretending she is. I can't stand it anymore.

The Quaffle sails past me again, this time through the left hoop.

"Slytherin scores! Not so good this time from Weasley! 40-20 to Gryffindor! Fletcher in possession, passes to Wayne Morris, caught by Demelza Robins, who passes to Katie Bell again. Katie in possession still, flying straight at the keeper and OH, a bludger to the right shoulder- did you hear the crunch? But by Merlin, she's still going- and my goodness, the bludger's been hit by Jimmy straight back at Fletcher- oh but it misses, just, but Katie's still heading for the goal- and she SCORES! 50-20 to Gryffindor! And what's that- surely not the snitch already! YES, yes, I think it is! Potter and Malfoy are both nose-diving right to the centre of the pitch- and now it's time to see if the Nimbus 2001 really is a match for the Firebolt- doesn't look like it- Potter's well in front there… but he's pulling out of the dive and Malfoy's still going- close your ears everyone- there's going to be a crunch! BUT OH MERLIN I DO NOT BELIEVE IT- Malfoy has pulled out of the dive! And now they're both racing after the snitch- I can't see it though- but boy are they going for it! Meanwhile, Ginny's scored two more goals because the Slytherin keeper's too busy gawping at Malfoy and Potter- like everyone else it seems- so its 70-20 to Gryffindor! Gosh this storm is really raging folks! It's a wonder Malfoy and Potter can see…"

It certainly is. They're both flying about the pitch as if they're caught in the wind themselves- perhaps the snitch is! Yes, that'd explain why it's all over the place, and that'll mean that the bludgers are too, and maybe even us…

The wind seems to be replying to my thoughts because suddenly I'm jerked upwards- my robes are being buffeted by the wind and I can hardly hold on to my broom. My fingers are ice cold in their gloves and I find I'm slipping further and further down the broom. I hold on tighter and try to wrap my legs more firmly around the broom- then there's a sickening crack as a bludger hits my elbow and breaks my arm- I let go in surprise- and I'm falling.

_Right, so in a few days I will post Hermione's Pov, which carries this ending on._

_Now though, a thank you to all of you. The faithful readers and reviewers that I adore so much. Everytime you reviewed, you made my day, and I just cannot thank you enough. For all those who have stuck with this fic to the end, I am completely grateful to you. Especially IHeartHP95, HermioneGrangerTwin, Hacky Sack Master & Elfwarden, I thank you guys the most._

_Thanks again,_

_Molly._


End file.
